Minecraft
Minecraft is an indie-game developed for those with severe autism since about May 10th 2009 by Gabe Newell's chode. C418 wrote initial music for the game, and has composed many other songs to be included with an forthcoming audio-focused update. The main feature of the game is called the "Autist Mode" where you attempt to see how long you can endure this game until you get bored. There are various Mobs that are hostile or provide a resource. There also is a "Creative Mode" in which the player has an unlimited amount of blocks. The world is (almost) infinitely expanding and explorable. The entire size that a map can be is around 68,719,476,736 meters wide and long, assuming a block width of 1 meter. Minecraft has been extraordinarily popular for an indie game; as of January 20, 2013 it has sold over 9,000,000 copies. Gameplay The main idea behind the game is building, and this has remained much the same throughout every version. Currently there are 2 commonly played modes, survival and creative, and 2 mainly used by map makers, hardcore and adventure. All of these are supported to some extent online, although hardcore is not often used. In survival the player must survive by building a base out of the blocks that the world is made out of. There are no real aims, although in recent versions 2 bosses, the ender dragon and the wither have been added. The player must go mining to collect most of these blocks, although some can also be obtained by killing monsters. In order to be able to regain health points, the player must have full hunger. Hunger is lost when running, jumping or fighting, and health points are lost when hit by a monster, or when the player encounters certain areas of the environment. To gain hunger the player must eat, and this introduces farming into the game. There are several harvestable crops, and also animals which must be bred to insure a sustainable food source. Of course, this is only relevant in the survival mode. In creative mode all blocks are already available in infinite quantities in the inventory. Players try and build the best buildings they can, or experiment with new ideas using some of the quite complex mechanics of some of the blocks. Players are also able to fly in this mode. In hardcore mode the player can only die once, when they die the world gets deleted, otherwise, it is identical to survival. In adventure mode the player cannot break or place blocks, however other ways of interacting are available. This is mainly used in custom maps (maps created by community members in which there is a certain challenge), to control what the player can do. Trivia *Notch was asking for names for this game in TIGirc, and RinkuHero was the one who suggested Minecraft (as an analogy to Starcraft), having not played the game and knowing nothing about it other than that it was a type of strategy game involving mines. Videos thumb|320px|right|Minecraft gameplay 500px|Interview with Notch over Minecraft footage External links *Homepage * Category:Games Category:Sandbox games Category:2009 games Category:World builder Category:3D games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Collaborative games Category:Mac games Category:Java games Category:Third-person cover shooter